


AMTH

by KenSwisid



Category: RWBY
Genre: AMTH(amaranth), Bmblb children, F/F, For reasons, I don’t acknowledge Penny’s return, Minor Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Salem deafeated, Vol. 7 spoilers, Whiterose children, new generation, sequel story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenSwisid/pseuds/KenSwisid
Summary: Teams RWBY and co. defeated Salem and started their lives finally, helping to rebuild nations, communications, and relations as they performed their dream jobs happily and made their own families. But now a new foe is on the horizon, and now their children are to be on the front lines with them. This is their story now.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans my friends. My dudes and dudettes. My ladies, gentlemen, and all in between. I’ve been creating these characters for the past few weeks, their appearances, personalities, names, weapons, abilities- everything I could think of. I’ve been working. And I am so, so, so excited to start working on this. I don’t know how well I’ll keep up with it, how consistent I’ll be, so I can’t promise much. What I can promise, though, is that everything that I do write, I will put my all into. I’m going to try to make this enjoyable to read, to make this unique and not just a plain retelling with different names and events, to create an addition to this wonderful world our Lord and Saviour Monty Oum creates for us, to honour his legacy, and hopefully make you guys smile along the way. I hope you give this a chance, that you enjoy at least the concept, and feel free to give constructive criticism or ask questions.
> 
> Remember the Final Goal, my guys.

“Momma! Mom! Moms!” A black and blue blur trailing flurries of snow sped into large log cabin in the middle of a clearing of a forest on the small island west of Vale called Patch, seeming to disappear and reappear along her path. It wasn’t guaranteed that either of her aforementioned mothers were home, both being huntresses they often left for jobs, but there was always someone at the house. Be it one or both of her aunts, her grandpa, her uncle, or any three of her surrogate uncles and aunt, someone would be there along with at least a message saying that they had left. 

As it turned out, not only were both of her moms home, but also her two aunts and their daughter. All of team RWBY was together, her favourite cousin Anheiga “Anh” Xiao Long with them.

“Oh, hey Theia! We were just planning a get together to celebrate Anhie’s acceptance into Beacon!” Yang threw an arm around her youngest daughter. “Ali said she wouldn’t be able to make it-“

“But that’s okay, cause you’re a better baby sister than Ali is a big sister.” Anh interrupted, and truthfully, it wasn’t that far off base. Her sister, Ali Belladonna, was five years her senior and had usually been far more interested chasing boys than spending time with her little sister growing up. Her mother Blake always blamed her momma Yang for that part. Now especially though, Ali was usually around. She was a licensed huntress now, after all. She had contracts to take and Grimm to hunt. Anh had always wanted the relationship that her momma had with Aunt Ruby though, so the wild haired cat faunus had decided to treat Theia like she had wished Ali would have treated her. 

“Theia Penny Rose! What have I told you about using your semblance in the house? I swear, you and your momma are two peas in a speed manic pod!” Theia’s mom, Weiss, shouted as the young brunette attempted to catch her breath.

“Mom! Mom! I... I’m going early like momma... I got into Beacon!” She said between breaths. The four women that formed team RWBY, even after all of these years, exchanged looks of worry covered with shock as Anh laughed excitedly with her younger cousin.

Something wasn’t right. However, they were mothers now, so they couldn’t let their children know that.

“That’s so great baby girl! That’s so exciting, you get to go to Beacon with Anh, like me and Rubbles!” Yang exclaimed excitedly. It wasn’t completely faked either, she was happy that her daughter wouldn’t be alone, and that Theia wouldn’t be alone either. She just wished that it didn’t mean something bad.

“Weissy! Our baby is going to Beacon! What are we gonna do?! We’re too young to be empty nesters!” Ruby shouted. No matter the implications of the occurrence, she can’t help but be proud of her youngest, so she decided that she might as well lighten the mood as well as congratulate her. If something was coming then they were going to need all of the beautiful memories that they could make.

“You dolt, she’s still 17, she still lives with us. Though… I am going to miss having her around,” Weiss started, “if only to keep you busy so that I can work.”

“Ah geez mom, I can feel the love…” Theia pouted, so easily resembling her other mother through her shaggy black-red hair and excitable nature.

“Yes, well, I do hope that you can, because I do love you with all of my heart, my lovely girl.” The CEO’s icy blue eyes melted as she looked upon her daughter and gave her a soft smile. The mother pulled her daughter in for a hug and the rest of the family present joined in.

“A celebration for two it is!” Blake said, smiling contentedly. They’d figure this all out later.  
  


* * *

The tightly and forever bonded team RWBY walked brought the doors of the rebuilt Beacon tower into the Headmaster’s office. The four of them had decided that it would be best to come all together- after all, whatever was happening would also inevitably involve Blake and Yang’s daughter as well as Ruby and Weiss’.

As they strode into the room they were met with Oscar Pine’s steepled fingers and expectant eyes- and what strange eyes they were. The once youthful and vibrant hazel eyes now held the aged and weathered look that was once held by Professor Ozpin, that look which identified him as the ancient warrior Ozma.

Despite all of young Oscar’s fears and reservations about becoming Ozma, the integration and transition was inevitable. Eventually, unable to stop it, the wearied young boy gave in and ceased attempting to stall or stop the process.

“You raised the age of entrance to 20 for a reason Oscar! Why is my child entering at 17?!” Weiss shouted at the man, unable to help herself- even with all of the conditioning she went through in her youth. A mother’s hot temper cannot be contained when their child is in danger, after all, not even behind Weiss’ admittedly formidable walls of ice.

“Oz, what’s happening? You wouldn’t be accepting our kid early unless something big was happening.” Ruby asked, calmer than her wife. The Rose had aged and matured finely, holding the same pure innocence of her youth, that which drew Ozpin to her in the first place, while also gaining the even temperedness required of a leader. Required of a wartime leader especially.

“Ah, well... when you defeated Salem it had unforeseen consequences. All of the magic inside of her found itself suddenly without a vessel. I didn’t realise... it had to go somewhere, I thought that it would just disperse into the world.” Oscar- Ozma, had been dealing with the formidable women long enough to know to get straight to the point. There was no use evading, no use keeping secrets. Eventually, the determined team would dig those secrets out of their holes and catch him as he fled. Or perhaps he had finally learned to trust others with the impending doom of the world.

“But it didn’t?”

“No, Mrs. Belladonna. It all found new vessels in ancient Grimm, long in slumber. I have received many reports- Grimm that we thought had long gone extinct suddenly popping up, killing. We didn’t understand, their behaviour was so far from normal Grimm behaviour that we didn’t think that they were. But there’s no mistaking it, they are Grimm, and they are very dangerous. More so than regular ancient Grimm, by far, even if it were only for the fact that we do not yet understand their behavioural patterns.” Oscar Pine’s voice spike Ozma’s words. RWBY may have accepted the loss of their little Oscar, but that didn’t make them any less sad to see it so obviously. For every now and then, little bits of their young friend would shine through, giving them small little glimpses of their old friend, but never for very long.

“And you think that these Grimm are being awakened by Salem’s magic?” Blake spoke.

“That is our working theory, yes. Many have displayed abilities to control other Grimm, creating a type of hive mind. There has been evidence of magic similar to the Maidens, but we have not seen any of the Grimm using these powers firsthand.”

“But why are our kids being pulled into this, Oscar? Why aren’t we being pulled to fight?” Yang’s voice carried all of the same youthful temper that she carried as a teen, while also being contained by the aged realism that came with time and experience.

“You are. But the fact is that, just as it was last time with your parents before you, we need all hands available to be on deck. I have learned from last time that I need to have my allies more informed, that is why I am telling you four. The price of being informed, however, is knowing the danger that your children will need to face. For that I am sorry, but this is how it must be.”

“Listen here Oz, I don’t care what’s happened in the past, how much you’ve helped us, how well you’ve protected humanity through the centuries, I will kill you so brutally that you will feel it well into the life of your next incarnation, which I will give the same treatment, if a single hair on my baby’s wild mane is hurt!”

“That, Mrs. Xiao Long, I do not doubt. That is why I want to train them, to have them here at my school, so that they will be ready.”

“Ready like we were?” Ruby spoke, eyes glazed with the loss and sadness of the war’s past.

“Mrs. Rose...”

“Our kids are not going to be on the front lines, do you hear me Oscar!”

“Weiss... we’ll do what we can to keep them from having to fight but... if we fail, and they aren’t ready? Weiss, they have to be ready.” Ruby attempted to reason with her wife’s temper.

Yang looks up, eyes burning a crimson red, and gives one last threatening look to Oscar before storming out of his office, busting down the door in the process.

“You’re right Ruby, you’ve always been a good leader. Let her blow off some steam. I’ll talk to her after.”

Blake walks out, Weiss walking with her, hands fisted at her sides shaking. Ruby turns to look Oscar in the eyes, marvelling at how strange it is to look upon the man that that small farmhand kid had been when they first met had turned into what amounted to an approximation of Ozpin himself.

“Don’t mistake this, Oscar, I don’t like this. We did it your way last time and the Fall happened. Penny, Pyrrha, so many others... we do it our way this time. Or we don’t do it at all.”

“Of course, Mrs. Rose.”


	2. The First Day

As the bullhead moved, taking the newest generation of aspiring huntresses and huntsmen to the first steps of their journey at Beacon, a familiar scene was set. A young woman with wild hair and an even wilder personality stood next to a younger woman with shaggy hair that started out black and ended naturally into another colour, both sharing a moment of comfortable, contemplative silence as they watched through the glass their approach to Beacon.

“Hey Anh?” The younger started.

“Yeah?”

“You know that this isn’t good, right? Me being accepted early?”

“Well… I guess not the way you mean it. You mean that your early acceptance means something bad is happening, right?” Anh turned her head to look at her baby cousin, ears perked.

“Yeah, what else?” Theia frowned softly at the cat faunus, worried.

“Well, we were always gearing up to fight anyway, Theia. This will just mean that we have more fighting to do than we thought that we would. But this also means that you and I get to train at Beacon together! And it means that they believe in you too, they believe that whatever’s happening you are able to handle it. Or at least, you will be.” The woman with Yang’s hair, though black, and Blake’s face and ears smiled at who she considered her little sister, the genuine happiness of which truly reached deep into her amethyst eyes. She reached up and pulled her fingers through the younger girls hair tips, newly dyed blue instead of red, “You’ll do fine kid.”

Theia looked at her, unable to help smiling in return, lighting up dual coloured eyes, blue over silver. “Yeah, I guess it’s not so bad when you put it like that!”

—

It was so bad. It was  _ so _ bad! When Theia was told of how her moms met on their first day of Beacon, she honestly couldn’t believe that they weren’t exaggerating. How much bad luck can a person have to mess up so monumentally on such a momentous occasion? Now, of course, she understood the feeling.

While not quite having gone so far as to cause a literal explosion, the girl figured that getting into a literal, physical fight before orientation even started might even have been a worse start to her career at Beacon. But it wasn’t her fault, honest! She had just been wandering the edge of the Emerald Forest when a tall, slightly stocky girl with short blonde hair in a shaven warrior's wolf tail jumped at her from the trees, blades circled in her hands.

The blonde threw the two disks at Theia as she fell, flicking more into her hands from where many more resided on her wrists, as if they were bracelets rather than dangerous throwing weapons. A shield depicting Medusa seemed to just appear in the hands of the coal-blue-ette. What looked to be metal horns stuck out from either side of the shield, the sharpness of which caught the bright rays of the sun, glittering, as Theia shifted her shield into blocking the weapons quickly flying her way.

The reflection of light found its way to the gold threaded orange hoodie of Theia’s attacker, making it seem as if the fabric was shifting like waves of heat over asphalt. The blonde grinned in challenge, her silvery-yellow eyes glinting with a primal kind of excitement, as well as a more innocent boyish glee.

“What the hell! Who are you! Why are you attacking me!?” Theia yelled, settling into a defensive position, shield forward and ready to shift at any moment.

The girl with the warrior’s knot just laughed and sped forward, throwing the two disks in her hands before pulling out what looked like a bigger version of her thrown weapons. The large circle had a wavy handle through the middle of it that the girl held in a fist. Theia sighed and detached the horns from the back of the shield. As she flicked the horns with her wrist, the shaft holding the two together extended to make a dual sided spear.

The shield dis- and reappeared from Theia’s hand to a strap on her white pants as she brought her spear up to block the bladed punch coming her way. The other girl slid up the shaft with her own weapon, however, and ended up with her blade slicing through light red aura on Theia’s forearm. The two jumped apart and the blonde spoke up for the first time.

“Hey! I’ve got a stick too!” She said happily, putting the large ring she wielded back to her waist. She took a small cylinder from her waist and flicked it into extension, proving that she did, indeed, also have a stick. She then twisted one of her ‘bracelets’ onto the top and began running at the coalette. 

Theia frowned and started spinning her spear around her body, building momentum to bring the forward tip towards the other girls ribs. The blonde brought her odd weapon up to block the movement, planning to slide up the spears shaft again. As she went to do so, the spears tip seemed to defy the trajectory of its original movement, with the blonde falling into its path. Surprised, she shifted her weapon to push off of the spear, outside of its long reach. 

“Woah! You’re fast!” Just as Theia’s attacker said this, a long arrow flew from the trees, knocking the strange weapon from the girl’s hand. The blonde started pouting as a tall lithe figure dropped gracefully from the same trees the arrow had flown from.

“Helena! I told you to stop, you’re gonna end up getting hurt and hurting others in the process, but what do you do? Instead of heeding my advice like a normal, sane person, you run off and go attack someone else like the idiot lunatic that you are!” The new woman, a fair skinned redhead yelled at Theia’s now chagrined and sheepish attacker.

“But Arty-“ The light olive skinned blonde started. The redhead gave the other woman a sharp glare before turning to the coalette.

“I am so sorry for my sister, I tried to stop her but she keeps running away. Is there any way I can make it up to you?” The newly arrived woman bore her identical silvery yellow eyes worriedly into Theia’s own.

Theia looked on in shock for a second, a shock in small part due to the striking figure of graceful, sharp Irish-jawed beauty in front of her, before she found her voice.

“What the hell just happened! Who are you two? Why did she attack me!” The coalette shouted, pointing at the blonde woman currently picking up her weapon. 

“Right, I’m sorry about that too, where are my manners. You’d think I’d have them all since my sister has none.” The redhead grinned charmingly. Theia retracted her spear back together and re-attached it to her shield.

“I’m Artemis Letos, and your attacker is my twin sister, Helena.” She paused to shoot another cutting glare at said sister. 

“I was just trying to test her skill!” The newly named Helena defended.

“Test… my skill?” Theia asked incredulously. Helena was now beside the coalette, looking at her shield.

“Yeah, your skill. If I get you as my partner, I want to know if you’re skilled.” The blonde said, crouching down to get a closer look. She moved the edge of Theia’s red combat jacket out of the way before squealing.

“Woah! It’s a madu! Look! A madu that’s also a spear and shield, that’s so cool!” The blonde shouted, startling the weapon’s very confused, entirely shocked, and endlessly incredulous master.

“Hel! Stop it! You’re frightening the poor girl!” Artemis yelled, steel finding itself in her voice as she pulled her twin by the hood away from said ‘poor girl’.

The two sisters began squabbling back and forth to each other, allowing Theia a moment to gather herself and observe them. Looking at Artemis’s lean frame beneath a thin forest green Holubar hunter’s jacket, the sleeves having been torn off, Theia couldn’t find anything that showed the two of them as siblings other than their identical eyes and jaws. From the stocky-ish to lithe frames, impulsively rude to calmly polite personalities, nothing seemed to match– even the gold of Helena’s attire was contrasted with the silver of Artemis’s sleeveless t-shirt and shot-through crescent moon emblem on the back. 

Theia sighed resignedly before speaking up, “No offense to the both of you, but I think if I got either of you as my partner that it would be… exhausting.”

Artemis turned from where she had been rapping her knuckles on her sisters head and smiled. “I totally understand. I can’t imagine the peace I’d have if I didn’t have this knucklehead on my team! Ah, to be free!” She joked.

The coalette laughed before reaching out her right hand. “I’m Theia! It’s nice to meet you- even if it was because your sister literally ambushed me!” The redhead shook her outstretched hand firmly, locking eyes as well as hands.

“Oh hey, you’ve got heterochromatic eyes! Almost perfectly horizontally sectoral, blue on top and silver on the bottom! Hel and I are centrally heterochromatic!” Looking into the redheads eyes, Theia did note that in the middle it was like a bursting star, golden like the sun, and the outer iris was a silvery gray, shining like the moon. From afar it gave a silvery yellow colour, but this close the intricacies were as clear as they were mesmerising. 

“Beautiful…” Artemis laughed at the escaped word, “Well thank you, you’re pretty cute yourself!”

“Hey, if you two are done flirting, can you tell me about your madu?” Helena interrupted, shaking Theia out of her trance. The coalette with dyed blue tips reclaimed her hand and smiled, happy to be able to talk about her baby. She unclipped it from her belt and held it up, detaching and extending the spear.

“Ah! Mahaan Rakshak Rose! As you’ve noticed, she’s a madu and a shield/spear combination. She’s also-“, the cylindrical shaft of the spear open and retracted to the bases of the horns, revealing a chain connecting the ends. The horns curved from the new grips at the base of both, forming- “kusarigama!” Theia grinned.

Helena grinned back, “Fair is fair! Those rings I threw at you are called chakri, when I attached it to the handle it became a chakri dang. The bigger version around my neck is a chakram, I call it Solios.”

The two combatants turned partners in plea gave Artemis dual puppy dogs eyes, silently asking her to explain her weapons. The redhead sighed.

“Hel, what if neither of us get her on our teams and she knows our strategies? What then? We’ll have the Vytal Tournament and combat class and she’ll know how to beat us!”

“Oh come on! I attacked her, shouldn’t you- “

“Exactly,  _ you  _ attacked her!”

“Please?” Theia asked sweetly, giving a deep pout. “You asked if you could make it up to me, right? I won’t tell anyone, promise!”

“Alright, fine.” She conceded, taking her dual khopesh from their special scabbard at her belt. She flicked the one in her left hand, then in her right, naming them in turn. “Fengari and Agrios.”

“And sis, and!!!?” Helena probed deeper. Artemis gave her a sharp look that begged, ‘are you serious’, which Hel just nodded excitedly at.

“ _ Fine _ .” The woman gritted out, glaring at the blonde. She shifted the grips of the two together with the blades going to opposite ends, forming the shape of a recurve bow, with a metal cord now connecting both ends. It was at this moment that Theia saw a quiver of long arrows on the other side of Artemis’s waist and remembered the arrow that knocked Helena’s chakri dang out of her hands. “Agriari Recurve.”

“Arty’s semblance is that she can manipulate almost any metal she’s currently touching, that’s how she’s able to use it as a bow. You should’ve seen how excited she was when she figured out how to do this!” The excitable blonde warrior rambled, ignoring her sisters disgruntled expression.

“Hey, Artemis, I promise I’m not gonna tell anyone. Don’t worry about it. This is really, really cool, I’m glad that you trusted me with your semblance. You wanna know mine in return?” Theia asked softly, wanting to comfort the beautiful redhead.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, just like  _ I  _ didn’t have to if  _ I  _ really didn’t want to.” Artmeis responded with a small, rueful smile.

“Everybody that sees it thinks that it’s speed, like my mother. See, cause when I do it to get places I can trail these white rose petals.” She demonstrated, moving in a blur to and from a point a couple of feet away. “But it’s not speed. Don’t tell anyone, but it’s dimensional teleportation.” She reached down to a band of nails on her thigh and pulled out out.

“I can also teleport objects and other people, even  _ through _ other objects and, well, other people.” She demonstrated by teleporting the nail through Helena’s left side hoodie string, much to the blonde’s consternation.

“See, now we’re even!” Theia smiled, before tilting her head in confusion when Artemis shook her head.

“Thank you for this, but we’re not quite even. Helena hasn’t told you hers.” The redhead raised an eyebrow at her twin.

“Yeah, I guess I should’ve seen this coming. Mine’s not nearly as cool, I’m a healer. Heal even faster than most aura users, which uses less aura for myself. If the injury is severe, I take on the injuries of others and heal them, given that it doesn’t kill me.” Helena explained.

“I’m actually hoping we  _ do  _ end up on the same team now, Theia. I’d hate for all of this knowledge to be wasted on people who don’t need it, y’know?” Artemis half-joked.

“I guess we’ll see. We don’t get to choose either our partners or our teams, so maybe we’ll all three end up on the same team, or three different teams. In any case, I do hope that we can be friends.” The red jacketed girl responded.

“You’re definitely interesting enough, Theia Rose.” The redhead began, surprising both of the other two, neither remembering Theia ever mentionioning her last name. Helena was doubly so due to the fact that she was talking to(and had attacked) the daughter of legends. Artemis then grabbed the gaping Helena by her hood and dragged her back towards the school.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.

—

Though her mother had wanted to prepare her to the T for her journey to Beacon, her momma and the rest of the family had insisted that it was a rite of passage to be absolutely, utterly, endlessly confused and disoriented during orientation. So, that meant that Theia had absolutely no clue where the orientation speech was being held, not in the least because she had no clue where she herself was. Her exploration of the edge of Emerald Forest had not helped at all in that sense, however fun and exciting it had turned out to be. Theia got lucky, though. She just followed the flood of initiates still tricking in. All she had to do from that point was find her cousin.

The red jacketed coalette searched through the massive and clustered crowd in front of her, heterochromatic eyes scanning for Anh’s bright white bomber jacket and shocking orange scarf. When her eyes finally landed on her honorary big sister, she shot through the throngs of people, pushing and shoving freely to find the simple comfort of being with her favourite person in the world.

“Anh! I found you!” The silver eyed warrior squealed. She jumped and wrapped her arms around her cousins shoulders, allowing her petite frame to hang off of the raven haired woman’s much stronger one.

“Oh hey Pinecone Face!” The woman responded, wrapping her own arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly before putting her back down.

“How’s your orientation going?” Anheiga asked, ignoring Theia’s pout at the nickname given after a pinecone fight gone wrong.

“Ah, well, I got into a fight…” She started.

“Oh wow, you’re as bad as Aunt Ruby and Aunt Weiss, just a few hours into your first day at Beacon and you’ve already gotten into an argument with another student.”

“No, Anh, this girl ambushed me. I’m not kidding.”

“Wait, seriously? Who! I’m gonna kill them!” Anh shouted.

“Bro, chill, I didn’t even break her aura!” A familiar(to one of them) voice sounded just behind the two. Theia jumped in surprise.

“Ah! It’s happening again!” She squealed. The redhead with the blonde that had spoken laughed, giving the red jacketed girl’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Are we just a cliche retelling of our parents? Are we four gonna end up on a team together, fight an ancient goddess, end up all being at least slightly gay, then fall in love and have children together? Cause that’s just way too predictable, poor storytelling.” Anh deadpanned, ears drooped, already entirely too tired.

“Huh? Oh look, oreintation’s starting!” Helena shouting, turning the four’s attention towards the stage where Glynda Goodwitch and Oscar Pine stood, ready to begin their introduction.

It couldn’t possibly be so bad.

—

“Beacon, like all Hunter schools, was founded under the belief that the greatest weapon against the creatures of Grimm and, indeed, all adversity is hope. As the schools stand firmly as fortresses that guard the light of hope, those huntresses and huntsmen they train within are meant to guide that light outwards and spread that hope to the people of Remnant. To be a huntsman is more than being able to protect the people, it is also to protect that which  _ makes  _ them people, their humanity for lack of a better word. In times of turmoil your conscience may be called upon to fight for justice for the people as much as for the protection of the people. And so, Beacon will teach you more than the combat training required to protect, but also to follow that call. Being a huntsmen is more than fighting Grimm, it is safeguarding the people in any and every way that we can. That is what you’re all signing up for. Fighting without prejudice, without reserve, and with hope alongside you. Tomorrow is your initiation, where you will be assigned your partners and teammates. I wish you luck and good rest. You will need it.” As Glynda spoke, the aspiring hunters in training each changed in their demeanour. From those gaining looks of disillusionment to those puffing up in pride. People who gained sparks of hope in their eyes and those who became thoughtful, even fearful of the reality of what being a hunter truly meant. But no matter what the aspiring hunters were otherwise feeling individually, even those who blew off the nobility of the cause in favour of the power they would gain, each of them felt one specific thing all together. Determination. They would not fail. 

Theia Rose was particularly determined herself. She was to uphold the noble legacy of her family, of which was still fresh in the minds of the populace and her peers as well. Her mothers had saved the world, as had her aunts and uncles. While Theia hoped that she wouldn’t have any need to save the world, she knew that she would need to be one of the best to measure up, and even then she wasn’t so sure she could do so. Her mom had always told her that, no matter what, her own ideals were much more important than any perceived family values, and true family accepts you no matter what. That helped comfort her in ways that she didn’t know she had needed to be, but it took very little of her insecurity away. She knew her mission, and she would strive to do the absolute best that she could, in face of all adversity.

Though Anheiga Xiao Long had the same legacy to uphold, she wasn’t really all that concerned. Her own momma always had a sense of carefreeness that had transferred smoothly into her youngest child, if not her oldest. Anh figured that if she was meant to be a hero the world was already messed up enough that any effort she gave would be enough, and the fact that she planned to give it her all put her at ease. And besides that, no matter what came, she did in fact have a family of battle ready legends who defeated the worst evil Remnant had ever known. She felt pretty secure in that.

With the severe difference in mentality abundantly clear to both parties, the two pseudo-sisters turned and gave each other warm smiles and affectionate one armed hugs. No matter their worries, the two would have each other, if no one else, until their dying breaths. And at the end of the day, having any person you can say that of is all that really and truly matters.

—

And so was the story of Artemis and Helena Letos, two sisters against the world without regard of immense difference, forged in tragedy and hardship.

After team RWBY, team JN(P)R, Oscar, and Qrow has defeated Salem, the societal issues of Remnant still plagued the world as a whole. Blake’s drive to fight for Faunus rights had led to her reclaiming the White Fang from the power vacuum created by Adam‘s death, putting it rightfully back under the Belladonna Dynasty. She had changed the flag back to its original symbol, this time with a triple claw mark scar to signify the Fang’s regret while also reminding the world that they had been harmed by the violent turn as well. Blake eventually managed to curb many doubts and fears about the former terrorist organisation, assuring that they were back to the peaceful group that they had been before the Taurus Administration. 

At the same time, Yang had been wrestling for control over the Branwen Tribe in the hopes of turning it from a band of thieves and murderers into a proponent of hope. When she finally succeeded in becoming the chief, she turned all resources and efforts towards helping those that were harmed in Salem’s War. The Branwen Tribe ended up expanding across Remnant, setting up camps throughout the Kingdoms, offering defensive training, skills classes, and even a home to those that needed it. Yang and Blake had then teamed up their organizations, the Tribe offering their bases to the Fang’s Faunus orphans to live along with them and any other orphans, refugees, or homeless, and the Fang helping to defend the camps from Grimm and remaining anarchists and hate groups, like the Anti-Faunus hate group, Humanity’s Burden.

Among those orphans taken in by the Branwen Tribe were Artemis and Helena Letos. They had been found in the still dying embers of a burned down cabin in the woods, targeted by the Anti-Human hate group still following Taurus’ ideals by the name the Red Horn. Their father had been the CEO of a dust company, broken off from the Schnee monopoly after the war, that still routinely used low-wage, poor condition Faunus labour. His abuse of the Faunus has even gone so far as to use his position of power to sexually harass and assault his Faunus employees. He had burned, screaming, with the house as his children watched from the trees.

They had never known their mother, either, only knowing that they got their last name from her. So with their father dead, they had nowhere else to go, and so they became wards of the Branwen Tribe. 

The entire reason the two had decided to become Huntsmen was to be able to go out into the world and protect children like they had been, alone, afraid, and in need of some good fortune. With the determination to make the world more hopeful, this speech gave no new information to them. It only made them more eager to begin. 

—

There were perhaps only three others in the room who shared quite the same level of determination. A regal woman by the name of Malia Bellona, the strong, rather imposing figure standing shoulder to shoulder with her, Sekhmet Rasun, and a humbly confident woman, Gwyn Artura, who was in the process of walking to take her position standing with them. All three of them were heirs to ancient and powerful families, and as such were quite familiar with each other. 

Malia stood with a queenly presence to her that demanded respect from all who set their eyes upon her, with her black men’s tunic shirt, deep red shoulder cape, equally dark red eyes, and void black locks of silky flowing hair. Altogether she presented as a woman you would not wish to cross, for fear that her words might cut as deep as the golden blade on her waist. 

Her friend, Gwyn Artura, had grown well since their childhood, and seeing her among the initiates truly allowed Malia to notice. Her strong, masculine facial features, short blonde hair, and pale blue eyes had matured, noble countenance and humble demeanour saturating the air around her. Her white chainmail shirt and red quilted armour vest spoke of her training with the Anglo-Saxon style greatsword at her hip.

Sekhmet Rasun had, unlike the other two, a decidedly less than friendly air to her. She bore herself proudly, her demeanour shouting of controlled, raw strength of spirit and power. She walked in her ornate crimson and gold shenti, wore her similarly coloured wesekh collar proudly by her lion head clips, and showed her strength by vulnerability, her torso otherwise completely uncovered aside from a small linen just covering her chest enough to be decent. The strong, prominent abdominal muscles visibly flexed with each movement, khol lined her tawny eyes, creating the effect of a lion to go with her lion ears and tail. The contrast of her short angled black hair, ending at her jaw, along with those features may have created a figure of immense beauty, but it also exuded a prideful figure of intimidating strength. 

Despite what seemingly indomitable differences the three had between them, they stood together with a strong bond of solidarity holding them to each other. Whatever the future held, they knew that they would have each other’s backs, that each were perhaps the only people who could truly understand the other, that whatever teams they under up on the three of them would be a team anyway, because, with no blood shares between them, they were family, forever and after.

—

The seven girls went to bed that night under the same roof, vying for the same lifestyle for vastly different reasons. In the morning they would wake, and they would fight the first fight of their huntress careers, in hopes of finding a better tomorrow.


End file.
